HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus-1) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 42 million people infected worldwide at the end of 2002. The number of cases of HIV and AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has risen rapidly. In 2002, ˜5.0 million new infections were reported, and 3.1 million people died from AIDS. Currently available drugs for the treatment of HIV include nine nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors or approved single pill combinations (zidovudine or AZT (or Retrovir®), didanosine (or Videx®), stavudine (or Zerit®), lamivudine (or 3TC or Epivir®), zalcitabine (or DDC or Hivid®), abacavir succinate (or Ziagen®), Tenofovir disoproxil fumarate salt (or Viread®), Combivir® (contains −3TC plus AZT), Trizivir® (contains abacavir, lamivudine, and zidovudine); three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: nevirapine (or Viramune®), delavirdine (or Rescriptor®) and efavirenz (or Sustiva®), and seven peptidomimetic protease inhibitors or approved formulations: saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir, amprenavir, lopinavir, and Kaletra® (lopinavir and Ritonavir). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on viremia and disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented as a consequence of the widespread application of combination therapy. However, despite these impressive results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when sub-optimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp; Gulick; Kuritzkes; Morris-Jones et al; Schinazi et al; Vacca and Condra; Flexner; Berkhout and Ren et al; (Ref. 6-14)). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
Currently marketed HIV-1 drugs are dominated by either nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors or peptidomimetic protease inhibitors. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have recently gained an increasingly important role in the therapy of HIV infections (Pedersen & Pedersen, Ref 15). At least 30 different classes of NNRTI have been described in the literature (De Clercq, Ref. 16) and several NNRTIs have been evaluated in clinical trials. Dipyridodiazepinone (nevirapine), benzoxazinone (efavirenz) and bis(heteroaryl)piperazine derivatives (delavirdine) have been approved for clinical use. However, the major drawback to the development and application of NNRTIs is the propensity for rapid emergence of drug resistant strains, both in tissue cell culture and in treated individuals, particularly those subject to monotherapy. As a consequence, there is considerable interest in the identification of NNRTIs less prone to the development of resistance (Pedersen & Pedersen, Ref 15). A recent overview of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: perspectives on novel therapeutic compounds and strategies for the treatment of HIV infection. has appeared (Buckheit, reference 99). A review covering both NRTI and NNRTIs has appeared (De clercq, reference 100). An overview of the current state of the HIV drugs has been published (De clercq, reference 101)
Several indole derivatives including indole-3-sulfones, piperazino indoles, pyrazino indoles, and 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives have been reported as HIV-1 reverse transciptase inhibitors (Greenlee et al, Ref. 1; Williams et al, Ref. 2; Romero et al, Ref. 3; Font et al, Ref. 17; Romero et al, Ref. 18; Young et al, Ref. 19; Genin et al, Ref. 20; Silvestri et al, Ref. 21). Indole 2-carboxamides have also been described as inhibitors of cell adhesion and HIV infection (Boschelli et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329, Ref. 4). 3-substituted indole natural products (Semicochliodinol A and B, didemethylasterriquinone and isocochliodinol) were disclosed as inhibitors of HIV-1 protease (Fredenhagen et al, Ref. 22).
Structurally related aza-indole amide derivatives have been disclosed previously (Kato et al, Ref. 23; Levacher et al, Ref. 24; Dompe Spa, WO-09504742, Ref. 5(a); SmithKline Beecham PLC, WO-09611929, Ref. 5(b); Schering Corp., U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,265, Ref. 5(c)). However, these structures differ from those claimed herein in that they are aza-indole mono-amide rather than unsymmetrical aza-indole piperidine 4-alenyl derivatives, and there is no mention of the use of these compounds for treating viral infections, particularly HIV. Indole and azaindole piperazine containing derivatives have been disclosed in three different PCT and issued U.S. patent applications (Reference 93-95, 106) Those compounds describe oxo acetyl substituted piperazine amides. None of these applications discloses piperidine alkenyl compounds such as described in this invention. The selection of the group attached to the oxoacetyl moiety is critical for the activity of the compounds and only certain groups provide compounds which exhibit useful levels of antiviral potency and drug like properties.
A PCT application WO 97/24350 describes Tachychin antagonists some of which are similar in structure to a very minor portion of the structures in this application:

These compounds are outside the scope of claims for this invention.
Nothing in these references can be construed to disclose or suggest the novel compounds of this invention and their use to inhibit HIV infection.